Plants vs. Zombies Online: Reserved Plants
This page is for plants that do not have a world yet. If you have an idea for a plant, but you don't have a world for it, or don't know which world it should go to, put it here. Anyone looking for plants can view these ideas, and ask the creator for permission to use in their world. Once you and the creator have come to an agreement about using the creator's plant, please remove the outline from this page. Note:' Please use this format: Example: Sun Cost: Toughness: Damage: Recharge: Special: Attack Speed: Costume: Charging up time: Plant Food: Almanac Entry: (Optional) Creator(s): If a plant does not do something that is listed here, put "N/A" instead. For Almanac Entries that have not been written put "No Entry". You may add any extra details that your plant may have, for example, poison damage or multiple projectiles. Etc. Example: Example: Sunflower Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try planting as many as you can! Sun Cost: 50 Toughness: Typical Damage: N/A Range: N/A Recharge: Fast Special: Produces sun. Attack Speed: N/A Costume: Sunglasses Charging up time: 24 sec. Plant Food: Instantly produces 150 Sun Almanac Entry: No Entry Creator: Bobby von Blargenhimer '''''You may put in your plants starting below: Chest-pult Chest-pult throws conkers and hurt zombies that eat it. Sun Cost: 200 Toughness: Elevated Damage: Normal Range: Lobbed Recharge: Average Special: Damages zombies that eat it, but also stops shooting Attack Speed: Normal Costume: Chef's hat Charging up time: None Plant Food: Shoots a handful of large conkers in a small range that do high damage and splash, and it's spikes do a lot of damage to zombies eating it for the duration of the effect. Almanac Entry: Guess who's won the past 3 county spelling bees. Chest-Pult that's who. You might think he has a hard head but man, that guy can spell. Creator(s): Gummyboys Rain Flower Rain Flower causes it to rain on the field for a few seconds. Sun Cost: 25 Toughness: N/A Damage: N/A Range: Full board Recharge: Slow Special: Rain puts out all fires, clears up Chili Bean and Stunion's gas, and much more. Attack Speed: N/A Costume: Rain hat Charging up time: None Plant Food: N/A Almanac Entry: Rain Flower is very emotional. If she even sees a zombie she starts tearing up. It makes you feel bad, but hey, the other plants are grateful for it. Creator(s): Gummyboys Flash-Shroom Flash-Shroom stuns zombies in a 3x3 area around it, but then needs to recharge. Sun Cost: 75 Toughness: Typical Damage: N/A Range: 3x3 Recharge: Slow Special: When a zombie gets in its range, it stuns all zombies in a 3x3 area, then takes 40 seconds to recharge. Attack Speed: N/A Costume: Sunglasses Charging up time: 40 sec. Plant Food: Stuns all zombies in a 7x7 square, then fully recharges. Almanac Entry: Flash-Shroom is very bright. He graduated from Kale University with a masters in quantum physics. Plus he makes a mean quiche! Creator(s): Gummyboys Money Bean When the zombie that ate it dies, Money Bean produces a coin. Sun Cost: 0 Toughness: Weak Damage: N/A Range: N/A Recharge: Very Slow Special: When the zombie that has eaten Money Bean dies, it will produce a silver coin, or a gold coin. Attack Speed: N/A Costume: Gold chains Charging up time: N/A Plant Food: Starts glowing, the next zombie that eats it dies and produces 2 gold coins. Almanac Entry: Yo yo Money Bean is in the hiz-house! Check out his new rap album. Creator(s): Gummyboys Yam Slam Yam Slam slams the ground around it. Sun Cost: 150 Toughness: Typical Damage: Strong Range: 1x3 space in front of it. Recharge: Normal Special: Face-plants the ground, causing small fissures on the 3 spaces in front of it. Attack Speed: 1/2 Costume: Wrestler belt Charging up time: N/A Plant Food: Yam Slam Jumps in the air, then does a huge ground slam doing huge damage in a 3x3 area around him. Almanac Entry: "You want a piece of me? Well? Do Ya? Yeah, keep walking buddy!" The other plants just keep their distance from Yam Slam. Creator(s): Gummyboys Glue Berry Glue berry glues an entire lane. Sun Cost: 25 Toughness: Typical Damage: N/A Range: Lane Recharge: Mediocre Special: Covers the lane it is planted on with glue, which looks and acts exactly like Sap-fling's sap. Attack Speed: N/A Costume: TBA Charging up time: N/A Plant Food: N/A Almanac Entry: After spending years trying to come up with the world's strongest super glue he thinks he's finally done it! The only problem? He's stuck to his chair. Creator(s): Gummyboys Jack Fruit Jack Fruit lifts up grounded plants. Sun Cost: 75 Toughness: Typical Damage: N/A Range: N/A Recharge: Normal Special: When a plant is planted on top it, it will crank it's lever and the plant will rise up to fight floating zombies. Attack Speed: N/A Costume: TBA Charging up time: N/A Plant Food: Spawns 2-3 more Jack Fruit in random positions on the lawn. Almanac Entry: Jack Fruit is actually a licensed counselor in 4 states. The other plants say he's amazing at lifting up plants' spirits. Jack fruit says he just likes helping people. Creator(s): Gummyboys Teashooter Teashooter shoots TeaPeas that deal extra damage, minor splash, and can heal plants passed by. Sun Cost: 275 Toughness: Mediocre Damage: 2 (does 1 splash damage in a 3x3 area) Recharge: Normal Special: Can heal plants to max hp for all plants in front of it, only gives 25 HP (or max out) for defensive. Other Teashooters, or Infi-nuts, will be fully healed. Attack Speed: Normal Costume: 1. A teacup replacing his puddle. 2. A watermark on the bottle, making Teashooter look like the Birdpool Industries logo. Charging up time: N/A Plant Food: Like Fire Pea, shoots tea 7 tiles ahead in 3 lanes (80 NDS), and heals all plants in front of it. Almanac Entry: No Entry Creator(s): Birdstar 24 Carrot 24 Carrot lobs gold nuggets that creates a silver/gold coin when hitting a zombie Sun Cost: 225 Toughness: Typical Damage: Moderate Range: Lobbed Area: Single Recharge: Mediocre Special: Gold nuggets make zombies drop silver/gold coins Attack Speed: 2 second delay in-between-shots Costume: Miner helmet, White tuxedo Charging up time: N/A Plant Food: Launches 24 gold bars that deals 24 nds each, the gold bars creates gold coins when destroyed/on impact Almanac Entry: TBD Creator(s): Bubblefan123 Coin Bean Sun Cost: 75 Damage:N/A Toughness: Typical Recharge: Sluggish Special: Coin Beans infect zombies with coins. As a zombie takes damage they generate coins Special: The zombie will rarely drop gems Attack Speed: N/A Costume: Bow Tie Charging up time:N/A Plant Food: Coin Bean turns bright Silver. When eaten, making the zombie that eats it instantly explode to death and gives 10 suns and 10 coins (silver coin) or 2 gem (Very Rare) for every normal damage shot it had left. Almanac Entry: TBA Creator(s): Seed Pult-shroom Sun Cost: 375 Toughness: Typical Damage: Moderate Recharge: Fast Special: Lobs seeds wherever you want to plant a mushroom or to damage zombies Special: When it lobs four seeds, it will fall asleep for a whil Attack Speed: 4 second delay in-between-shots Costume: Earrings Charging up time: 10 seconds Plant Food: When given Plant Food, The Seed Pult-shroom will hurl seeds at every zombie and tombstone that are present on screen, dealing 10 normal damage shots to each and it'll plant 5 random mushrooms on different areas. Almanac Entry: TBA Creator(s):Electric Plants Lemonade Acid Sun Cost: 75 Toughness: N/A Damage: N/A Recharge: Sluggish Special: Squeezes on a plant and the zombie who eats this plant diverts zombies into other lanes Attack Speed: N/A Costume: Sunglasses/Chef Hat Charging up time: The acid lasts for 20 seconds Plant Food: N/A Almanac Entry: TBA Creator(s):Electric Plants Fennel Sun Cost: 350 Toughness: Absorbs 10 bites Damage: N/A Recharge: Slow Special: Boosts plants in area 1x3 then in area 3x3 then in area 3x6 Attack Speed: N/A Costume: Purple Headband Charging up time: Boosts the plants for 10 seconds then fall a sleep for 25 seconds Plant Food: Boosts nearest plants Almanac Entry: TBA Creator(s):Electric Plants Lava Java Lava Javas slowly roasts nearby zombies, explodes like a Lava Guava (but without lava tile) when eaten, the explosion gives nearby plants a plant food effect (but halved). Sun Cost: 100 Damage: Moderate (Roasting) Massive (Explosion) Area: 3x3 Recharge: Sluggish Special: Gives nearby plants a weaker plant food effect when exploding Special: Warms nearby plants Plant Food: Creates 2 extra Lava Javas Created By: Some Random Bubble Hot Cocoa Hot Cocoas launches...hot cocoas that forms...hot cocoa tiles that damages and speeds up zombies that steps on them Sun Cost: 225 Damage: Normal (Direct and Splash) Heavy (Tile) Area: 3x3 (Splash) Tile (Hot Cocoa Tile) Recharge: Mediocre Special: Hot cocoa tiles damages and speeds up zombies Special: Warms nearby plants Plant Food: Launches 5 big balls of hot cocoa that deals 30 nds each and forms hot cocoa tiles in a 3x3 area Created By: Some Random Bubble Petunia Sun Cost: 225 Toughness: Typical Damage: Normal Range: 5x3 Recharge: Fast Special: Forces a zombie-animals to fight for plants Attack Speed: Normal Costume: Earrings and beads Charging up time: N/A Plant Food: Calling a huge flock of birds that demolish zombies with all the lawn completely. Almanac Entry: Petunia is very nice. She loves everyone - even zombies. She loves nature, and nature loves Petunia. So rest assured, nobody will give her to offense. The last time a zombie who took her beads, was seen above the Pacific Ocean. It carried an albatross. Creator: Tema_99 Egg-plant Sun Cost: 150 Toughness: Elevated Damage: Heavy (chick) Range: Straight Recharge: Slow Special: Have a hard shell and when zombies eat it from chick hatch. It run and peck zombies Attack Speed: N/A Costume: Nest with easter eggs on the head Charging up time: N/A Plant Food: Shoots three eggs from which immediately chicks hatch. Almanac Entry: Egg-plant has very nice tree house and cool nest inside it. Creator: Tema_99 Orchide Sun Cost: 50 Toughness: N/A Damage: N/A Range: One plant Recharge: Very slow Special: Makes a plant invisible for zombies and they can't eat this plant Attack Speed: N/A Costume: The Invisible Man's hat and glasses Charging up time: N/A Plant Food: N/A Almanac Entry: Orchide hasn't problems with a disguise so she can always get away from unwanted meetings or conversations. But if you need her very urgently, you always have a way to find it. Flour - her main weakness. Creator: Tema_99 Corpse Flower Corpse Flower emits the smell of rotting zombie flesh, making zombies ignore plants. Sun Cost: 150 Toughness: N/A Damage: N/A Range: 3x3 Recharge: Slow Special: Makes zombies ignore plants. Attack Speed: N/A Costume: Modern Day zombie's tie Charging up time: N/A Plant Food: Hypnotizes 3 zombies within its range. Creator: MangledMangle Brain Cactus Brain Cactus attacks zombies with its looks, and kills them with spikes. Sun Cost: 350 Toughness: High Damage: Normal Range: Touch Special: Attracts zombies to it, and damages zombies eating it. Attack Speed: Fast Costume: Graduation Hat Plant Food: Gains extra armor, added attack power, and attracts zombies from a father range for a while. Creator: MangledMangle Red Algae Sun Cost: 100 Toughness: N/A Damage: Moderate Range: Touch Special: Infects any bodies of water with a Red Tide, damaging zombies that touch it. Attack Speed: Fast Costume: Sun Hat Creator: MangledMangle Aurum Lily Sun Cost: 200 Toughness: N/A Damage: Huge Range: Touch Area: 3x3 Special: Affects zombies with an extremely poisonous fume. Attack Speed: Fast Costume: Scarf Creator: MangledMangle Square Root It shoots square numbers at zombies. Sun Cost: 175 Toughness: Normal Damage: 1-25nds Recharge: Fast Special: Shoots square numbers. Attack Speed: Normal Costume: A fedora on the left head. Charging up time: N/A Plant Food: It shoots 8 cube numbers. Created By: Wikia-Critic Thunder Snow Thunder Snow shoots Ice Shards that deal extra damage, minor splash, and can zap nearby zombies. Sun Cost: 300 Toughness: 10 HP (if/when added to the game, make sure he has that much health!!!!!) Damage: 2 + slowdown + sparking to any zombies in a 3x3 area. Sparks deal 1 nds. Recharge: Normal Special: cannot slow zombies in Frostbite caves, Weasels and Chickens are resistent to his sparks (twice as much as is needed from Lightning Reed, they literally take less damage.) Attack Speed: Normal firing speed. Costume: I'll think of them. Charging up time: N/A Plant Food: Thunder Snow looks up, and a snow storm comes across the screen, creating multiple random Snow Tiles. This also shocks up to 50 random zombies, dealing 15 nds. he zaps half of them if less than 50 Zombies are on the screen, and rounds up. Almanac Entry: Thunder Snow is the reason that there are snow storms with thunder. Don't make him mad, 'kay? Creator(s): Birdstar Phantomato Steals the first zombie it encounters' health and uses it. Sun Cost: 125 Toughness: Depends Damage: Massive Recharge: Slow Special: Steals zombies' health, and uses it for himself. Costume: Flashlight Plant Food: Steals the strongest zombie's health in the lane. Almanac Entry: Phantomato likes scaring things. He just loves to make people say "AH!". He doesn't know why, I guess it's just in his blood. Creator: DaTakko Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants